The present invention relates to a new Pistachio plant.
The new Pistachio plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98PN 15-4xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pistachio tree, which is a hybrid formed from the crossing of Pistachio atlantica as seed parent with P. integerrima as pollen parent.
The male parent P. atlantica has the following characteristics: Leaves are pinnately compound of eleven and sometimes less, with leaflets nearly opposite, lanceolate and sessile. Leaflets are small, leathery and semi gloss to matte. Margins of leaflets are entire with alternate and pinnate venation pattern. Leaflet color is dark green on topside and lighter green on bottom side when mature. Immature leaflets are green with reddish tint. Rachis and center rib of leaflets slightly lighter color green than rest of leaf surface. Leaf surface is glabrous. The length of leaves including petioles averages 4.09 inches and averages 2.75 inches to end of rachis. Individual leaflets average 1.36 inches long and 0.485 inches wide at widest point. Average rachis length is 2.07 inches. Petiole length averages 0.71 inches and has an average diameter of 0.065 inches. Entire leaf width averages 2.73 inches. Leaves without petiole average 3.50 inches in length. Main branches of tree are rough in nature and brownish with limbs smoother and a grayish brown. Limbs have small red marks running opposite of the grain.
The female parent P. integerrima has the following characteristics: Leaves are pinnately compound of nine and sometimes less with leaflets nearly opposite, lanceolate and sessile. Leaflets are medium small, leathery semi gloss to matte. Margins of leaflets are entire with an alternate and pinnate venation pattern. Leaflet color is medium to dark green on topside with slightly lighter green on bottom side when mature. Immature leaflets are red. Rachis and center rib of leaflets are slightly lighter green than rest of leaf surface. Leaf surface is glabrous. The length of leaves including petiole averages 10.78 inches and averages 7.9 inches to end of rachis. Individual leaflets average 4.09 inches long and 1.65 inches wide at widest point. Average rachis length is 3.91 inches. Petiole length averages 2.46 inches and average diameter of 0.124 inches. Entire leaf width averages 8.3 inches. Main branches of trees are smooth and grayish brown with limbs also smooth and gray and absent of red marks.
The xe2x80x98PN 15-4xe2x80x99 variety is characterized by small, leathery leaves, with new glossy leaflets and older leaflets that are semi-glossy to dull. New leaflets are a deep, dark red and the older leaflets are rich, dark green. Centers of newer leaves are red and centers of older leaves are reddish green.
Growth of the variety is rounded and upright when young. The trunk is generally round, and mature growth is light brown in color, while new growth is reddish. Vegetative buds are small and reddish on new growth and larger reddish brown on older growth.
The xe2x80x98PN 15-4xe2x80x99 variety differs from its parents in the following characteristics:
1. Leaf and leaflet size: The male parent""s leaves and individual leaflets are considerably smaller than that of xe2x80x98PN 15-4xe2x80x99, while the female parent""s leaves and individual leaflet size are larger.
2. Leaflet color: Male and female parent leaflets are a lighter green color than that of xe2x80x98PN 15-4xe2x80x99, which has a rich dark green color.
3. Petiole and rachis color: Both male and female parents have light green rachis and petiole whereas xe2x80x98PN 15-4xe2x80x99 has a deep red petiole and rachis.
4. Rachis and Petiole sizes: The male parent""s rachis and petiole are considerably smaller than that of xe2x80x98PN 15-4xe2x80x99, while the female parent""s rachis and petiole are considerably larger.
The variety is particularly useful as a rootstock upon which commercial nut bearing pistachio varieties may be budded or grafted.
Asexual reproduction by budding onto P. integerrima at Kern County, Calif. shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. Other known forms of asexual reproduction for pistachios may also be employed.